43M Turán III
Overview The 43M Turán III is a Hungarian prototype medium tank. History In January 1943, combat experiences with the 41M Turán II showed that it did not have enough firepower or protection to face the new Russian anti-tank guns and tanks being fielded. A replacement was needed but tank production could not stop, the Turán II was still being produced while the Turán III was being developed. But first the Hungarians asked Germany to sell production rights, or already manufactured vehicles (such as the PzKpfw IV H and PzKpfw V), but Germany was unwilling to sell large numbers of already built tanks as they needed tanks themselves. The production rights weren't to be sold either, both designs were brand new and it was unknown whether the designs were to change again within a short amount of time. However the PzKpfw IV F2 license was offered to the Hungarians at a high price, the Hungarian Institute of Military Science (HTI) declined thinking the F2 was a „too little step ahead”, so the development of their own design was started. Design Two projects were started, a modification of the existing Turán I and Turán II design (Turán III), and a completely new design designed to be more advanced than anything currently fielded (44M Tas). The original requirements for the Turán III; * The new 75mm 43M L/55 tank gun in the same turret as the Turán I and II. * Additional armour plates in critical locations such as the frontal plate, up to 80mm. * 8mm factory added side-skirts for defence against anti-tank rifles. * Increase engine performance if possible. The long 75mm gun did not fit in the turret of the Turán I or Turán II, so a new, larger turret was designed. A wooden mockup of this turret was completed in September 1943 and was tested with a wooden dummy gun on a Turán II license plate: 2H-012. The turret ring diameter was unchanged, but the turret had to be widened and lengthened to balance the longer gun, it also had to be taller than previous turrets. An early plan for a commander's cupola where the commander could command while standing was considered but rejected, but the overall shape of the idea was kept. Other development changes included the reduction of the planned up-armouring of the front plate and gun mantlet, instead of 80mm the plates were only increased to 75mm. The hull side, cupola, and turret side and rear armour were increased less than originally desired as well. The engine was not upgraded either, and with the increased weight of all the changed, the maximum speed decreased from earlier models. The first complete 43M Turán III was finished in February 1944. Development and production of the Turán III ceased however, caused by the lack of raw materials and continuous bombings on industrial areas. Ammunition 7,5cm 43M páncélgránát (AP) * Penetration @60°: 85mm@100m, 80mm@300m, 76mm@500m, 66mm@1000m * Penetration @90°: 113mm@100m, 106mm@300m, 101mm@500m, 88mm@1000m 7,5cm 43M páncélrobbantógránát (HEAT) * Penetration @60°: 90mm@≤1200m 7,5cm 40M különleges német páncélgránát (APCR) 7,5cm 43M repeszgránát (HE) Category:Hungary Category:Prototype Category:Tank Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:Medium Tank